


Trapped

by DarkxZero23



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Fic Trade, Gift, Other, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxZero23/pseuds/DarkxZero23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this type of being, it had solidness to it unlike fluid. No, this creature had the navi trapped and unable to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_4/gifts).



It was just another ordinary day… or, that’s what Rock thought.

Like every other one that came before it, It began with Lan being harassed and scolded by Rock for nearly sleeping in again and was now in the process of counting away the hours that was the school day. Usually it was Lan that was harassing Rock due to his boredom… but today, Rock found himself being the one that was bored. 

The only thing that was different was the fact that Lan’s book bag was not right at his side like it usually was, with Rock’s PET inside of it. The bag was one of many in a pile in the front of the classroom due to a strict test that was going on for this class that of course, Lan hadn’t studied for as much as he probably needed to. Dammit, Rock had warned him… but all he could really do right now was just sigh and sit cross legged in the space that was the virtual world. 

Rock had made sure that the PET was set on its silent option so that he wouldn’t disrupt or get Lan in trouble during the school’s session, like he usually had. Today however, was just so slow for some reason that he didn’t know. It had only been an hour in the first class of the day… so why was he feeling so anxious? The question itself caused him to get up and pace just a bit for awhile, before he found himself wandering. He knew the area he was currently in fairly well… but something just did not feel normal. Was it a virus? No it couldn’t be… he would have sensed it quite some time ago if it was that at all. It was indeed something that the blue navi had not picked up right away.

Deeper into cyber space the net navi went, keeping his guard up just in case something was dangerous around certain areas. Minutes passed… even maybe another hour before the net navi gave up, stopping in his steps to rub at the back of his neck. 

“Maybe im just on edge…” Rock mumbled to himself, expression one of disappointment. He didn’t exactly like to fight, but here he was looking for something to do—  
Suddenly he felt a wave of particles nearby that of which made him tense and look in the direction of where he was feeling them come from, his buster materializing on his arm. “Who’s there?!” Yes, that was definitely something he was sensing, more importantly someone. “Show yourself!” The particles of the world around him swirled and spun, drifted as if everything was normal. Perhaps it was just his imagination? No it couldn’t be! He felt at presence near him which… was moving away from him, as if it was playing some sort of game. “W-Wait! Come back!”

Seeming to pick up on the approach of the other, the presence moved with more purpose now that it was being chased, quite pleased with how Rock chased after it. The cyber world had the ability to look like what humans called ‘reality’ sometimes, the particles forming formations, buildings, parks, even cities. It was no surprise when Rock found himself losing the being once he reached the threshold of an abandoned warehouse. He gulped, buster ready if he needed it. “Where did you go…. What are you?” He mumbled out more to himself as he wandered through the empty halls of the run down building, his green eyes keenly keeping a look out for anything that might pose as a threat. 

Why was he led here? Where was this place…. Rock couldn’t recall ever even seeing this place, or even when it had gotten here. Steps faded as he wandered deeper and deeper into this unknown place, his interest with the unseen ‘enemy’ dwindling until he stopped, the darkness of the place unnerving him. ‘I guess it was just energy…’ That’s what he thought, about to brush off this whole thing and head back until he felt it near again… but this time whatever it was quite literally grabbed him from above, the creature that he could only describe as a big glob of cybernetic mauve goo wrapping its appendages, or tendrils around both of Rock’s arms. 

“W-W-What?! H-Hey let me go!!” He cried out, squirming and kicking as he tried to tear himself away from this creature. He succeeded in freeing his buster and shooting a stray shot that hit a nearby wall, before the arm was again restrained, the creature seeming to realize that it would have to use a firmer grip on its prey.

“N-Ngh!” As much as Rock squirmed it only seemed to make this unknown goo monster excited, more of his tentacle like limbs wrapping around Rock’s ankles before they secured themselves by twirling higher up until they had Rock’s whole leg trapped. For this type of being, it had solidness to it unlike fluid. No, this creature had the navi trapped and unable to do anything. 

The rest of what was of the being slipped from the vent that it had been hiding in from the ceiling and stretched down until it was on the ground, the mass moving so it was right under Rock as it secured him tighter, the bomber chocking on something like a gasp as he was held in the air by the tentacles. What was the creatures plan? Was it going to attack him? Rip him apart? What was it—

The thought was answered for him by how a stray tendril brushed right over the navi’s right butt cheek. “Eep!” Rock let out a rather surprised squeak, trying to squirm but held firmly still by his limbs. It was comical even with how he did all he could to try to arch away from that tendril, a shiver running up his spine. This couldn’t be happening…. Not that—not there!

The sudden plea was also vocalized when he felt and saw more tentacles coming up, running against his body. ‘G-Groosssss!’ He whimpered, able to feel the odd warmth of the ‘monster’ even through his thin body suit. “N-No!! I-I’ll do anything j-just let me go!!” Rock found himself really afraid now, options that he didn’t have making him panic even more. The PET was in Lan’s bag in sleep mode, buried under other book bags and things that students didn’t need for the test and there was no way he was calling for help right now….

There was no way he could let Lan find him like this anyways…. Let anyone find him like this…..

Seeming to sense the young male’s distress, the creature released some kind of pheromone into the air around them, one that Rock couldn’t smell but could definitely feel it. ‘W…why do I feel so warm…? No please….’ He felt his body going limp, weak even against the sedative of some sort that seemed to have gotten to him. Once it felt Rock release his tension the monster moved its tentacles in such a way that now rock was spread in the air, arms secured over his head and legs spread apart. The being didn’t have any features, but it was clearly sentient in some way judging by how it was doing all this, how it was feeding off of what Rock’s reactions were. 

The boy found his breath hitching at the sensation of his suit being poked at, the creature looking for some kind of way to get the suit off it seemed. It wasn’t long before it gave up trying to figure it out and just began to rip at the suit. The temperature change made him somewhat snap out of his half relaxed state and weakly squirm again. “I-I don’t – nnh!!” He was going to protest once more, but he was interrupted by the feeling of being touched on his butt again along with a tentacle moving along the inside of his thighs. As much as he tried to close his legs he was unable to due to the grip that the larger ones had on both of them.

He was trying to be strong and ignore it, but with how he now felt the same tentacles that had ripped his suit running all over his body he could only let out a shaky whimper and let another shiver run through his body. The warmth that he had sniffed in from earlier was now pooling at his abdomen, creating a deceivingly pleasant tingle that he did not want to feel right now. Was this monster turning him on? No… it had to be those pheromones…. It wasn’t like it mattered either way, because the monster picked up on it, a slimmer tendril slithering up to tease at the navi’s balls before it eagerly wrapped itself around the semi-hard shaft that was hanging there vulnerably. It gave a small squeeze and it caused Rock to let out a gasp, his hips giving a small roll on reflex, his rump being groped while he was being teased from the front. 

It wasn’t long before the creature wanted things to get more interesting, so it shifted its prey. Rock felt himself being moved alittle as well as more tentacles grabbing him firmly. His arms were kept above his head, but tentacles wrapped themselves around Rock’s abdomen and chest, the tip of one beginning to play with a nipple while the ones around his legs loosened and rewrapped so that Rock’s calves were bound to his thighs, legs spread open as his body was laid back.

Well this was more nerve racking…. All Rock could see was the ceiling of the hallway that he had been captured in. No one would hear him even if he cried for help, this was a pretty abandoned area as far as he knew. “P-Please….le…lemme….go…” It took a moment for him to get out that sentence because of how the tendril wrapped around his hardening shaft was now stroking him, the appendages having some sort of slime on them that just made him feel warm all over… This wasn’t good, what was he saying?

Moans and noises of pleasure wanted to come out, slip into the air around them but he stifled them— “M-mmpfh!!” Rock had to bite his bottom lip to muffle the noise that he made next due to yet another tendril touching him, this time however it was rubbing against the ring of puckered flesh that was his entrance. “N-Not there!” He yelped, wiggling as much as he could against the monster’s grip to no avail. There was a small quiver from the tentacles and Rock wasn’t sure what exactly it meant, all he knew was the tendril rubbing against his entrance was secreting more of that slime before it decided that it was lubed up enough to enter him. 

The navi let out a gasp and then a small breathy groan at the feeling. It wasn’t that big, maybe the size of a dime in its girth, but it just felt…. Weird. Rock had never had anything in him before, so the sensation was both oddly nice and uncomfortable at the same time. Through clenched teeth he let out a small hiss, body tensing and fists tightening as the tendril went deeper, starting up a slow pace of drawing in and out… in and out… while the tendril on Rock’s now hard dick continued to stroke within the same pace. 

Seconds turned into minutes…. Minutes which spanned into about an hour from the time Rock was captured to now. The navi in question was now lax in the hold of his bonds. The tentacle that penetrated him had been joined by about 2 others and were now moving in and out of him in such a way that had Rock whimpering and blushing deeply, head lolled to the side as he panted softly. The more of time went by, the more allowing he became in this, figuring that he couldn’t fight it anymore… or perhaps it was the pheromones making him so weak, making him feel like jelly. Every time the tentacles moved deep enough, he felt a spot brushed over that made him moan out and his tip release a bit of pre-cum. 

The monster had long since been enjoying itself, for its movements were eager and its grip was a tad more firm, almost like a lover that desired to get rough. That being said the creature again changed the positioning of the poor navi, much to his surprise. “W-Wha—Ah!” The yelp was due to suddenly being turned over, his arms being spread apart before they were rather skillfully repositioned, wrists being bound against the small of his back, his body being bought down onto the cool dirt of the abandoned warehouse. Rock couldn’t help but shiver, the dirt cushioning his chest and his cheek as he let out another noise from the tentacles that were still inside of him. They continued to move as the one around his cock continued to stroke, massaging and rubbing him on the inside out. The monster was doing such a good job that Rock felt himself nearing his climax, the creature seeming to have chose this position just so it could get deeper seeing as Rock’s behind was up in the air and vulnerable. 

“N-No….nnngh…..a-ah! Mmpfh!!! Mrprfh!!!” Something warm and slick had just then plunged into the bomber’s panting mouth which caused him to gag alittle on it before it’s slime began to numb his throat with the same warmth that had spread inside him, the bomber’s eyes going wide and watery before he clenched them shut, a few tears rolling down his blushing cheeks.

He didn’t understand why this felt so good. He should have been ashamed. Perhaps maybe he was, but he was just too numb with the burning need for release and drunken warmth of being violated like this to fight anymore… he couldn’t, for what the monster was secreting was like some kind of relaxer... a drug. 

“Mmmph….mmmmrh….mgh!!!” With each movement of the tentacles, his cheek and chest rubbed against the dirt, creating a sort of opposite to the heat on and even in his body. His climax closing in on him to the point where he was just about to cum. That was at least, before the tendril on his cock tightened to such a degree it forced him to hold it in.  
“MPRFGHH!!!!” He found himself absolutely keening for it, for something, anything. Unfortunately, the creature had something in mind already, the tendril keeping its hold on his dick while the ones pumping in and out of him moved harder, pounding him now. Muffled cries and chocked gasps as well as hitches in breath were all freely escaping Rock now, his body betraying him and slamming him with blinding pleasure—

Then again the monster was doing the same to him currently…

‘Oh my—PLEASE!!!’ The net navi would have been begging now if his mouth wasn’t so full, his throat working around the tentacle and welcoming the slime that dribbled off of the appendage now. The longer that his climax was withheld, the more pleasure he felt surging through him. Being denied like this only made his body desire it more, his cock throbbing with such heat he thought he might explode. Whenever he drew too close, a tentacle would come down on his raised bottom, the sounds of slaps echoing through the building to lace with the noises of wet intercourse, his butt cheeks growing red from the type of neglect. He was so sensitive now that every time it struck him, he would cry out and a drip of pre-cum would be released from his aching rosy tip. 

It wasn’t long before the creature’s movements grew more jerky, a sign that it was nearing its completion. Wait…. ‘I-It’s going to….do that in me?!’ Rock found himself defenseless to that fact, his body practically massaging and welcoming each and every thrust that the monster gave him. His shoulders were becoming sore along with his jaw and behind from being treated this way. 

It was both a blessing and a curse when the monster thrusted its tentacles inside of Rock’s mouth and entrance one last time before liquid heat erupted within him, the tendril that had its grip on his cock releasing some of its grip enough to allow Rock that opening while it rode out its own pleasure. The said navi went wide eyed when he felt the hot cum being pumped inside him, feeling some of it spurt out of him and down his thighs while he forced himself to swallow what he could as it was released into his mouth; Unable to swallow it all some dribbled down the side of his cheek onto the dirt below, the bomber unable to help the choking wail that was ripped from him as the sensation of being so full sent him hurdling over the edge. 

“MMMRRFFGHHH!!!!!” He saw white, felt it even, the boiling pleasure that surged through him masking the feeling of his scream and even his own white creamy fluid that was ejected from him. It was a lot of cum, his belly even getting hit with some of it before those jets turned into small drips of it, leaving him utterly exhausted.

Rock tried to breathe through his nose enough to circulate air, but the tendril in his throat made it difficult to get that air back inside him. He squirmed alittle, but was too spent to do anything even as he felt himself beginning to spin, the area fading as his eyes closed. Only then did he faintly feel himself being released, body being laid flat on the cool ground and left to sit in the puddle that was his own and the monsters juices. He had been forced to pass out and the monster used it as a means to make a safe get away. 

How was he going to explain this to Lan…? Could he even explain…? It would have to wait until he woke up on his own, body too spent to do much more then catch its break.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man… that’s probably the longest thing I’ve written in awhile…. Anyways, Hope you like it!! I really made sure to load this one up and take my time with it~


End file.
